Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-5261392-20160503173144
I just finished Season 4 of The Office, so here are some updated thoughts. ~ *Jim and Pam have quickly earned the spot as my fifth biggest OTP of all time. They are absolutely BEAUTIFUL. Their relationship is based on a friendship that resulted from being the most sane people in their workplace. Before becoming a couple, they were best friends who trusted and confided in one another; who were able to joke around and make each other smile ear to ear; who were able to have honest conversations; and who always encouraged and supported one another. The only difference now is that Pam returned Jim's feelings and they're now in a healthy, passionate, adorable, loving, and happy relationship. I also highly appreciate how Jim never acted entitled to Pam's feelings nor did he ever complain about being "friend zoned". The reason why Jim showed jealousy towards Roy and Pam's relationship is because he knew that Roy didn't respect her nor was he any good for her. He knew that she deserved much better than that and that happened to be him. I felt bad for both of them when Jim couldn't propose to Pam during Toby's going away party, but I know their engagement is coming soon and I cannot wait. <3 *Toby is definitely the Jerry of The Office, omfg. Similar to Jerry, I thought Toby was genuinely nice and didn't deserve the hatred that he received. *Andy/Angela is so fucking ratchet, omfg. Angela cheated on him after he proposed and who knows if that was the first time she and Dwight slept together while she was with Andy! Even though Dwight killing Angela's cat was so, so wrong and upsetting, I think he's a better match for Angela. *Michael is rude, crass, and all sorts of problematic, but I can't help but love his character. For one thing, he is absolutely hilarious and entertaining. Even though he doesn't show it very often, he definitely has a soft side - like when he bought Pam's paintings during her art showcase or when he comforted Jim when Pam was with Roy. And even though I would run for the hills if he was my boss, I really believe he cares about his company and employees - he just has a strange way of showing it. *Jan is pregnant with a sperm donor?! I didn't see that coming at all. I wonder how Michael is going to be involved in this storyline. *I like Holly! I could see myself shipping Michael/Holly, definitely more than Michael/Jan (their relationship was a trainwreck). *Kelly is one of my favorite supporting characters; she's hilarious, confident, and adorable. *Ryan is my trash son. xD *Stanley is so blunt and funny; I wanna see more of him outside of him sassing people and having witty one liners. *Same goes for Oscar, especially since he's a POC homosexual and they don't get much representation. *I love Rashida Jones so much, but Karen was so bland and Jim/Karen was such a NOTP ugh. *I hated Roy/Pam too, good riddance to bad rubbish.